No quiero perderte
by Dannyforeverbye
Summary: La lucha por recuperar al amor de su vida, enfrentando sus miedos e inseguridades- Por que esta fue la única manera de demostrarte que no quiero perderte.. Basado en A corazón abierto... :


**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer..**

* * *

><p><strong>NO QUIERO PERDERTE<strong>

Estaba decidida tenía que recuperar al amor de mi vida, fui una idiota, al no haberle creído, yo sabía que él nunca me haría algo así, pero mis inseguridades me separaron y no sé cómo hacer para que el vea que lo necesito como el aire, que es mi todos, que todo lo que yo siento aquí en mi corazón es AMOR, puro amor y que sin él mi vida no tiene sentido.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, soy Pediatra, y aquí en mi trabajo conocí al esa persona por la cual daría mi vida, Edward Cullen, el mejor Cardiólogo que puede haber en el país. Hace un año que lo conocí, simplemente me conquisto con su sonrisa, esa mirada color esmeralda, y su forma de tratarme, siempre está pendiente de mí, me cuida como si fuera de porcelana y es lo más hermoso que hay; pero se preguntaran porque lo perdí, simplemente por esos estúpidos celos, nuestro trabajo requiere mucho compromiso y entrega, pero cada vez que teníamos un tiempo libre nos encontrábamos, así sea para decirnos un te amo, o darnos un beso que demostrara amor, pasión y ternura….

_**FLASHBACK**_

El Lunes de esta semana acababa de tener una perdida, perdí mi primer paciente, un niño de 8 años que necesitaba cirugía, por sufrir patología en la pared torácica, gracias a un malformación congénita, la cirugía seria sencilla, pero tendría mucho riesgo, al ser un pequeño, todo iba bien la residente que me acompañaba, estaba tranquila al igual que yo, despacio y con mucha precisión pero en el momento culmine de la cirugía, su corazoncito, se debilito y no aguanto… murió. Me sentía muy triste y a la única persona que quería ver era a Edward, para que me abrazara y me dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

-Ángela una preguntita sabes si el Dr. Cullen, se encuentra en cirugía?

-No Dr. Swan, lo acabo de ver por el pasillo, creo que se dirigía a la cafetería-

-Gracias Angie, y acuérdate dime Bella.

-Bueno Bella, una pregunta estas bien?

Creo que era muy notorio como me sentía, y no demora en llegar el chisme de pasillo.

- Tranquila Angie, estoy bien…

Me fui caminando, muy rápido, pero muy rápido, pero antes de llegar a la cafetería me encontré a Edward hablando muy cerca con Lauren la nueva residente, y lo que después vi me dejo helada, ella lo jalo del cuello de su bata y le planto un beso directo en la boca, yo veía como Edward no reaccionaba, no le respondía, ni nada; creo que estábamos en la misma posición, ella paro porque se dio cuenta que no era correspondida; después Edward volvió en si y me vio directo a los ojos, con terror y angustia en su mirada.

-Bells amor lo que acabas de ver no fue nada y tú lo sabes, verdad?

-Si lo sé.

-Gracias mi amor.- Me abrazo pero estaba muy nerviosa y regresaron a mí, todos mis miedos e inseguridades, así que la decisión que tomé seria la que me llevo a cometer el peor error de mi vida.

-Edward hoy perdí, un paciente, un niño de 8 años- ya no aguantaba las lagrimas que se iban formando.

-Cielo, perdón, te entiendo mi vida, pero acuérdate que somos simples humanos, no podemos encargarnos de cuidar a todos.

-Edward yo quiero decirte algo…

-Dime cielo

-Quiero terminar…. No quiero sufrir más lo que hizo Lauren, me abrió los ojos, para darme cuenta que no soy capaz de superar mas perdidas, especialmente si tiene algo que ver contigo.

-Bella lo que estás diciendo es una completa estupidez yo..

-No Edward y espero que lo entiendas, Adiós

Salí corriendo no podía aguantar la mirada, de dolor que atravesaba en mi espalda a cada paso que avanzaba.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde ese momento, y no puedo evitar arrepentirme, fui una cobarde, yo que no quería sufrir, yo misma cause dolor y a los dos, a esa persona que me daba alegría todos los días, Edward yo vivíamos en mi apartamento, así que gracias a mi decisión él se fue a un hotel , hasta que encontrara un lugar estable.

Acababa de salir de mi ronda para ver como se encontraban mis pacientes y llegaron mis mejores amigas Rosalie y Alice, también médicas, ellas estaban tan preocupadas con lo que paso con Edward al igual que yo, pero al menos ella si se decidían a hacer algo.

-Bells tenemos noticias sabemos que Edward hoy no tiene turno por la noche y se va quedar en el hotel toda la noche.

-Así que tu oportunidad es hoy- me dijo Ali

En la casa, estábamos viendo recetas, para hacer una cena inolvidable..

-Mira Bells esta receta es muy fácil, y los ingredientes se consiguen fácilmente y tu sabes que a los hombres les llegas fácil por el estomago- dijo Alice

-No espera, miren esto si va a servir – Rose cogió el portátil y casi se nos cae la boca cuando buscó en Google KA-MA SU- TRA.

Okay fue necesario que giráramos nuestras cabezas para distinguir quién era quién y sale Rose con el comentario

-Bueno Bells si eres así de flexible, sería una muy buena opción, te iría muy bien.

Tenía muchas opciones de vestido Rose cogió el vestido negro que me llegaba hasta encima de las rodillas, con medio hombro descubierto.

-Este vestido Bells, es muy sexy, demasiado diría yo es un vestido con un mensaje muy claro. Asi que te va a ir muy bien esta noche- dijo Rose.

-Yo opino que sería mejor algo conservador…- dijo Ali

-Cállate Alice que tu vives pensando en sexo todo el tiempo- Rose con sus comentarios fuer de lugar.

-Niñas, niñas paren, yo no necesito colocarme ningún vestido, porque Edward se enamoró de mi así como estoy…

-Espera, espera si no lo recuerdas Edward se enamoro de ti borracha…

- Si bueno no importa, el punto es que yo ya tengo un plan, ya se que voy a hacer- estaba segura que sería perfecto.

-Que Bells? Ahora no nos vas a contar- Ali tan impaciente como siempre

-No- cogí el vestido y me fui a cambiar. Estaba lista para el siguiente paso.

-Yo creo que no nos dijo porque es un pésimo plan- dijo Rose.

Ya en el hotel…

-Yo sabía que les parecía una idiotez lo que iba a hacer por eso no les quería contar… es mas dame esa botella que ya me estoy arrepintiendo- cogí la botella de whisky que tenia Alice en la mano, estaba muy nerviosa, al principio mi plan me parecía perfecto ahora no tanto.

- Yo creo que la palabra no es ridículo sino que es un plan como raro, serenata, flores…- dijo Alice

- Por favor mira quien esta hablando, Alice tu eres lo mas cursi que puede existir- Rose empezó prácticamente a gritar en el lobby del hotel "ALICE ES CURSI"-

-Por favor paren nos van a sacar de acá- mis queridas amigas no me ayudan para nada.

-Si Alice, Bella tiene razón el Amor es ridículo, además ni tu ni yo, sabemos los gustos de Edward, al le pueden gustar las flores, mariachis…

-De hecho no hay mariachis, yo voy a cantar…

-QUEEE?- prácticamente el hotel entero se despertó con ese grito de mis discretas amigas.

-Tu cantas?

-Si canto, pero me da pena y hoy estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea-

- Chicas paren nos van a sacar de aquí

Solo fuera que Alice dijera eso para que apareciera delante de nosotras el gerente del hotel.

-Buenas Noches Señoritas

-Buenas Noches- parecíamos niñas chiquitas en coro.

-En que puedo ayudarlas?

-Buenas si mire lo que pasa es que vinimos a traerle una serenata a una persona que esta hospedada en este hotel- dije lo más segura posible.

-Si es que está cumpliendo años y pues es sorpresa, era para ver si nos dejaba pasar, pues sin que se diera cuenta- Rose como siempre engañando para salirse con la suya, bueno en este caso con la mía.

-Disculpen señoritas pero ese tipo de evento este prohibido en este hotel, Lamento decirles pero no hay ninguna posibilidad.

-No y si le damos algo, no se ofenda pero es solo un momento- Dijo Alice

En ese momento vi a Rose y me di cuenta que ella se encargaría de esto a su modo, me preocupe, pero si era la única manera, la dejaría.

-Bueno espere, Señor… Masen, le voy a contar una cosa, esta no es un serenata común, esta niña que usted ve acá (señalando a Ali) se iba a casar y el novio se le murió, ahí tan tan bonita como la ve es verdad, después consiguió al verdadero amor de su vida, se accidento, y se encuentra en coma. Yo soy otra pobre desgraciada, yo tenia un hombre, al que yo amaba, me iba a casar con el y lo deje plantado en el altar, por puro y simple miedo, y ahora me muero por ese hombre y el ni siquiera me pone atención… Pero eso no se acaba aquí, esta niña (señalándome a mi) que tiene la oportunidad de hacer algo, el hombre que esta allá arriba es la persona que la ama al igual que ella al él, ella fue una estúpida por dejarlo por sus inseguridades, y ahora esta tratando de recuperarlo, solo quiere ir y darle una serenata.

-Venga señor Masen usted se ha enamorado?

-Claro, por supuesto.

-Entonces usted ha hecho todo por amor? En algún momento? Por favor no le niegue la oportunidad.

Simplemente Rose no hay nadie que la pare apena ella empieza a hablar, prácticamente le conto toda nuestra vida al Gerente del hotel, pero lo que si no puedo negar es que en este momento estaba subiendo en el ascensor, para cantar la canción que le compuse Edward.

-En serio no sé cómo me deje convencer de ustedes, señoritas una canción me entendieron, solo Una.

-Si señor no hay problema- dijimos todas en coro.

Nos encontrábamos al frente de la habitación, cuando mis amigas me mandaron a esconderme detrás del gerente, ya que querían que fuera una sorpresa, así me ubique, y di la espalda para que no me viera, cuando unos compañeros músicos empezaron a tocar la guitarra, y yo solo escuchaba ese sonido, cuando siento que se abre la puerta y mis amigas hablan.

-Edward que bueno verte! Qué te parece? - creo que Rose había tomado mucho por esa noche.

-Me encanta todo esto pero me pueden explicar que significa todo esto?- en la voz sentía que él estaba confundido…

Y este era el momento para enfrentarlo, gire y en el momento que nuestras miradas se encontraron, supe de inmediato que lo necesitaba, en mi vida, ahora y para siempre; así que no me quedaba más por hacer que empezar a cantar y expresarle todo lo que sentía.

_No Encuentro Las Palabras_

_Que Tiene La Distancia_

_Que Existe Entre Nosotros Sin Razón_

_Yo Se Que Estas Oyendo_

_Que Escuchas En Silencio_

_Y que aun Me Guardas En Tu Corazón_

_Yo Estoy Aquí Pidiendo Al Destino_

_Que Vuelvas A Mí_

_Yo Te Necesito Y Vivo Con Miedo A_

_Perderte, No Quiero Perderte_

_Y No Puedo Hacerme A La Idea_

_De Resignarme Y Ya No Tenerte .._

_Tenerte En Mi Vida_

_De Ser El Que Por Siempre Estaría_

_Y Ahora Que Ha Cambiado Mi Suerte_

_Uoh, uoh.._

_No Quiero Perderte_

_Uoh, Oh, Oh_

_No Quiero Perderte_

No pude contener de verlo así, triste con lagrimas en los ojos al igual que yo…

-Edward yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz…No sabes yo lo único que quiero es que, tú me dejes hacerte feliz, y yo se que me estoy arriesgando mucho, viniendo hasta acá, y te preguntaras porque estoy haciendo todo esto si yo fue la idiota que te dejo, pero yo lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado, porque estos días lo único que he estado pensando es cómo voy a vivir sin ti.

La única cosa que sentí fue como todas las personas se iba y él me cogía de la mano; entramos a su habitación, tenía su mirada en la mía, me tocaba la cara como si pensara que no era real, y a mí lo único que me interesaba era besarlo y demostrarle todo lo que siento por él, así que lo hice al principio fue tierno y despacio pero después se fue convirtiendo en uno lleno de pasión y necesidad. Llegamos a la cama y nos entregamos a todos esos sentimientos nos invadían, y como nuestros cuerpos hablaban por si solos y teníamos una conexión tan especial.

En la mañana me sentía nueva, completa y muy feliz, especialmente por el hombre que tenia a mi lado.

-Buenos Días Cielo- como extrañaba que me hablara de esa manera

-Buenos Días Amor, Edward yo quería.. – no pude hablar más porque me silencio con un beso, simplemente perfecto.

-Shhh Bella, Cielo no digas nada lo importante es que estas a mi lado, hoy y para siempre. Te amo-

-Yo también te amo-

-Cielo una pregunta como hicieron para que las dejaran cantar a esa hora en el hotel?

-Amor quiero que no quieres saberlo…

Esa mañana fue inolvidable, y fue una de miles que pasaríamos juntos, porque una semana después Edward me pidió que nos casáramos. Me di cuenta que los miedos y las angustias, siempre van a existir ya que somos solo seres humanos, y que la única manera de enfrentarlos es estando con las personas que amamos.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer y lo siento por haber estado tan perdida, es que mi ultimo año esta terrible.., bueno para ya estoy de vuelta y ya empezare a subir mas seguido y para las personas que leen <em>GRACIAS A LA INFIDELIDAD , <em>no se precocupen porque muy pronto estaré subiendo un nuevo capitulo.**

**Bueno y que les pareció este nuevo OS ¿Reviews?**

**Gracias nos leemos ;)**


End file.
